Ayashi No Ceres: The Second Chapter
by PhoebeHalliwell02
Summary: This story isn't EXACTLY right after the series, but sort of a new twist, WARNING! Contains spoilers! Aya is suffering the loss of her best friend Chidori and her love Toya, when Ceres is able to grant her one wish, who will she choose to revive?"
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: "I own NOTHING of this anime, so don't sue me!"  
**Prologue: "Aya's Pain"**

A rainy, Saturday afternoon, Aya stands in the backyard of the home of Suzumi, Yuhi, and Mrs. Q where two gravestones stand before her. One with two black roses set beside the small stone reading "Chidori" across it and the second with red roses reading "Toya" across it. Standing their without an umbrella, her wet hair sticking to her face and her clothing soaking wet against her body, Aya stares at the two graves before her bringing back painful memories, the loss of her best friend and love.

With tears streaming down her face, it has been a year and Ceres still hasn't found the ancient robes she seeks.

"Mrs. Q, make another pot of tea, Aya will need it" Suzumi sighed while watching Aya from the window. Yuhi was in his room with puzzled thoughts. "Why, why did Chidori have to save me? What a fool that girl...dammit," He slammed his fist into the wall beside him. It was that day that Chidori had sacrificed her life for him, had he realized his true feelings for his Tennyo ally Chidori. He sat in his room without a word for the past few months, going to school and back to his room after. Aya, wandering outside or hidden in her room as well, the painful memories not leaving their hearts, never once getting to say goodbye or thank you. "It will take more then Tennyo power and some chamomile tea to cheer them up," Suzumi replied while turning back to the kitchen. Mrs. Q was busy readying some tea and adding her 'secret' ingredient a.k.a. vinegar! "

Suzumi cocked an eyebrow, "Mrs. Q...what are you doing there?" She demanded. "N, nothing Miss Suzumi, just...preparing some tea like you asked," She laughed shakily. "WHAT did you DO to the tea?" Suzumi's eyes lit up like fire while her voice cackled loudly ringing out into the room expressing her anger. "A family...ingredient, opens the mind and heart," Mrs. Q laughed. "Oh yeah? And what ingredient is THAT Mrs. Q?" Suzumi asked. "...A dash of vinegar," Mrs. Q gulped. "WHAT?" Suzumi cried. "It seems like...everything is normal in the kitchen," Yuhi sighed. He sat up and stretched looking at his room. "What a mess," He thought.

Aya remained outside with a cold gaze on the two gravestones misunderstanding what had gone wrong. "Everything was fine...everything was going great in fact, with Toya protecting me and Chidori tapping into her Tennyo powers, we were...unstoppable! But now...I just...don't understand, what the hell happened!" She shouted when a dam of tears broke and they streamed down her face. Fallen to her knees broken and crying, Aya mumbled out depressing thoughts. "Why did they BOTH have to go? It's not FAIR!" She cried. Shuro walked up to Aya with her hands in her pockets, "Aya..." Her voice was calm but concerned. "Please, just leave me alone," Aya whispered.

"...Aya there is NOTHING we can do for them now, they both died for a good cause, Toya sacrificed his life to protect you, and Chidori gave hers to save Yuhi, they both did it to keep the ones they love alive and to complete the mission without them, I lost Kei a year ago too, don't you forget! It was so hard, but I held it all inside and when I got home, I broke down and cried, but I know that inside, Kei always loved me and I will respect what he did for me and move on, now it's your turn," Shuro explained. She placed her hands on Aya's shoulders, "Come on, let's go inside," She smiled friendly.

"You don't understand Shuro!" Aya turned around and snapped, "We could have prevented their deaths, if only we thought about it carefully, we had all the bases covered but then..." She trailed off holding back tears. "Let's go inside, don't talk about this now, it's been a year now..." Shuro trailed. Aya moved away from Shuro's hold and walked around the house.

"Any luck?" Suzumi asked when Shuro entered. "Nope," She replied shaking her head. Shuro sat at the table and poured herself a cup of hot chamomile tea...with Mrs. Q's secret ingredient. "I wouldn't drink that if I were you..." Suzumi trailed. "It's hot, I know," Shuro shrugged. She raised the cup to her lips and sipped. Suzumi and Mrs. Q watched Shuro with an intent gaze to her reaction. "Eh?" Suzumi raised a brow. Shuro suddenly turned blue and her eyes widened with disgust. "Blah!" She spat out the tea, "What the hell is in this stuff?" She demanded. "Mrs. Q's secret ingredient," Suzumi smirked. "Vinegar!" Mrs. Q smiled. "Ah gross! Gee Suzumi, ya could have been a pal and WARNED me first!" Shuro scolded.

"I DID you clutter brain! But you were too cocky and drank the crap anyway!" Suzumi shouted back. "Now, now, there's enough for everyone," Mrs. Q replied calmly pouring Suzumi a cup. "Get that crap away from me this instant!" Suzumi slapped the cup from Mrs. Q's hand causing it to spill all over her gown. "Oh dear," Mrs. Q sighed. Suzumi stood up and walked down the hall to get her maids. "Maids, dispose of this horrid tea and run Aya a hot bath, make that two, I would like to get myself cleaned up as well, and someone PLEASE wash this crap out of my gown!" Suzumi cried. "Yes ma'm," The maids nodded. Mrs. Q hummed happily while washing the dishes and returning to her house chores. Shuro stood up and walked outside, "I'll get Aya, but then I have to run," She announced.

Meanwhile, Aya was standing in Tokyo Square sitting on the wall of the large fountain in the center of the large, busy shopping arcade. "I might as well...just think elsewhere," Aya thought to herself. She watched happy couples walk by and chattering friends fluttering about. "Stay calm, just breathe..." She told herself. "Come on Kei-Chan!" A girl cooed dragging her boyfriend passed Aya. "Calm DOWN," Aya whispered getting angry.

"Yeah, I'd risk it for yah, you ARE my best friend!" A girl laughed while walking with locked arms to her other two friends. "Dammit! Can't I girl think clearly for once?" Aya shouted standing up. A crowd of people turned to look at her. "Ahaha..." Aya turned bright red in embarrassment after realizing what she did. "Dammit," She muttered and walked off with her head down seconds after. "What a cold day," She thought wandering out of the streets. She made her way to a Cherry Tree park and sat on a bench in the rain. Suddenly, a bitter cold breeze blew passed Aya and all time seemed to have stopped. Everyone in the park was frozen, clocks and sounds, cars and stores, everything stopped. "Do you wish to bring back a person you so cherish?" A heavenly voice whispered. "Who, who's there?" Aya demanded.

"Is life what you seek? Thus have Ceres find the Revival Stone and your wish may come true," The voice continued. "What? Who are you!" Aya called. "Find the Revival Stone and a soul you seek...will return to thy heart," The voice trailed. "No, wait!" Aya ran after the voice. Suddenly the voice disappeared and time began again, all people seemed to have not noticed anything. "The...Revival Stone?" Aya wondered.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: "I don't OWN anything of Ceres so don't sue me!'

Chapter One: "The Secret Revival Stone"

"The Revival Stone?" Suzumi asked raising a brow. "That's right, well, at least that's what the woman said," Aya shrugged. It was night and Aya was sitting in the Aogiri's house at the table with Suzumi, Mrs. Q, Shuro, and Yuhi. "A woman?" Shuro asked. "Yeah...but I didn't SEE her," Aya sighed. "Well why don't we try calling Ceres? She might know something," Yuhi suggested. Aya nodded and closed her eyes, focusing on Ceres. Suddenly a strong psychic energy left Aya's body and her hair changed black and her blue eyes suddenly turned dark into the crimson brown color. "You called?" Ceres's voice came into place. "Ceres, we need some information on a woman who can freeze time and knows about this 'Revival Stone' do you know anything?" Suzumi asked.

"Well it does sound familiar, there was this Tennyo woman called Reika who had the power to heal wounds, use her prayers to save people from death, and stop time, but eventually she was in a battle against Shiso who sealed her powers into the Rosetta stone. Later a group of Tennyo found her remains of clothing and a pile of ash, but the Rosetta stone was among the heap and had the power to revive the dead by one pure wish. The stone was changed to the simple name of the 'Revival Stone'" Ceres explained. "So there is a way to bring Chidori back?" Yuhi's eyes widened with hope. "Yes...but only ONE can be revived, I have the power to call the Rosetta stone and have each of you talk together and come up with one wish," Ceres said. "So...only one of the two can return? What about Toya?" Suzumi asked. Ceres shook her head, "...Only one," she replied.

"This isn't going to be easy," Shuro sighed. "Come on! Chidori needs to be revived, Toya did what he could, he's gone and that's that!" Yuhi pounded his fist into the table. "But Aya will never forgive herself if Toya doesn't return, and besides, she'll kill you if she found out that we had the chance to bring him back," Suzumi argued. "What about Chidori? They were friends!" Toya said. "Calm down, let Aya answer for herself," Ceres said, "I'll give you three days to come up with the wish, but that is as long as I can keep Reika's presence in my status, every new moon her soul drifts off the earth's plain," She explained. "Then this moon we wish for Chidori's revival, and the next one we'll wish for Toya's," Yuhi replied. "It isn't that simple, because of the one hundred good Tennyo deeds we served, Reika has blessed Aya with the prayer of the Rosetta stone and is enabled to have one wish granted, but there is no second chance," Ceres explained.

"I see...this is a tough decision," Shuro shook her head. Ceres closed her eyes feeling faint and suddenly changed back into Aya. "Sorry I was beginning to wonder what was going on, was it too soon?" She asked. Suzumi, Mrs. Q, Shuro, and Yuhi were both staring at the floor with shocked looks. "What...happened?" Aya asked. Silence. "What in the hell HAPPENED?" Aya demanded. "Aya...dear," Suzumi began. Aya turned her gaze to Suzumi who was nervously clearing her throat. "Ceres has told us that an ancient Tennyo has bestowed her blessing upon you using the Rosetta stone, a great power sealed away that has the ability to revive a soul from the dead. But here is the tricky situation...you can only wish ONE back from the dead, and ONE only...there are no second chances or blessings," She explained. Aya's eyes widened in disbelief, "You're kidding...right?" She asked laughing slightly. "We aren't joking Aya, it's true," Shuro stated seriously. "But...I can't choose between my best friend and...HIM!" Aya bit her lip. "Tch, forget Toya! I need to have Chidori come back, I have to talk to her, I have to tell her..." Yuhi trailed. Aya, Suzumi, and Shuro gave him a blank stare. "Dammit, Aya make up your mind!" Yuhi sighed. "Well?" Suzumi turned to Aya. "What do you say?" Shuro asked. "Let's all VOTE!" Mrs. Q announced. "Vote? Mrs. Q! This is a matter of life and death here, we can't be running a democracy!" Yuhi scolded. "She has a point Yuhi, if we vote then..." Aya cut Shuro off. "No voting! Why is it everyone is counting on me or some random VOTE? These are our FRIENDS you guys!" She cried. "Then let's talk to Toya and Chidori and ask THEM!" Suzumi said. "What? But how can we do that?" Aya asked. "It's easy, Aya, you focus on one of my magic fans and call on Toya, and Yuhi, you focus on the other fan and think of Chidori, you both call on them and you will hear their voices when falling into a labyrinth like trance to discuss the situation, once your sixty minutes are up, you can talk about what you learned from them and we'll work from there," Suzumi explained. "I think we're gambling it a bit," Shuro cocked a brow.

"I want to talk to Chidori," Yuhi said. "And I want to speak with Toya," Aya agreed. "Okay, then you'll do it?" Suzumi asked. The two nodded. "Alright, then let the spell begin!" Suzumi shouted.


End file.
